Lost myself finding you
by Gloryblaze
Summary: On a late night drive home, Emmett comes across a woman upon the road. Taking her in and trying to desperately to help this young lady by the name of Rosalie Hale. But she's different from any other girl... her life depending on men, why? But what if emmett wasn't interested in her body... more in her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Lost myself finding you.

Emmett POV.

My love story isn't like the rest. I didn't meet my princess in her castle. I wasn't much of a prince, more as the frog.

My princess isn't like the rest... And in fact that's probably the reason I fell in love with her, like so...

...

It was a late night home. I was on my way from a busy day at work at the office. Whilst driving I came across a dark shaded figure along the side road. I pulled up towards the figure and got out of my truck.

I walked slowly around and approached the figure carefully. It was lady... Long wavy blonde hair. Dark eye make-up. Ripped clothes. One cigarette in hand. And a bottle of whiskey in the other.

"Excuse me? I noticed you upon road side and wondered if I maybe could be of help to you..." I sounded stuck up and posh but I was determent to help her out the best I could.

She shook her head however taking a puff from her cigarette.

"Are you sure?" I asked walking over.

"So sure I'm practically deodorant." I smiled a bit at her little joke.

"Is there somewhere your headed to? I don't mind dropping you."

"To hell... Do you know the fasted root?" She looked up at me finally.

"About 2 miles that way... Or 10 minutes if you let me drive."

"Punk ass bitch!" Some random guy behind me slurred walking past.

"Keep walking!" She yelled flicking him a birdie.

"You're not even worth it. You know that!"

"You were hardly a joy... Pencil dick! Next time back up! You still have all my money!"

"Oh I'm keeping it! I'll spend it on a lady this time... Not a bitch." He smiled.

"What's he got on you?" I asked her as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Everything." She whispered looking down at the ground.

"He has everything over me. My phone. My money. My ID. And all I have now is fucking shoes!" She screamed throwing one of her converses at the drunken man.

"Why didn't you keep the money in a back account?" I asked logically. They were probably getting a divorce or something.

"My life depends on cheap change and men. I don't have time to be a part of a bank. I don't have any money to put into a bank." It hit me there and then- she was a prostitute.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled to her.

"I have nothing left." She whispered.

"All of it gone. Taken away by him in seconds. Everything I worked for was in my wallet. And he has that. Along with my dignity."

"Listen if there's anything I can do..."

"I don't want anything from you. I'm better of on my own anyway." She turned to walk in the other direction to the guy.

"At least let me by you a drink.." I called after her. "My treat."

"I think I have probably has enough to drink tonight." She slurred staggering on.

"One drink won't make you any drunker nor any sober so.. You got nothing to lose." I tempted her.

"That sounds really nice." She smiled and came stumbling over to me.

She opened the passenger seat to my truck and got in.

I too followed and started the engine driving into town. I stopped by at a local cafe that was surprising still open.

We got seated at the back on a table to ourselves.

"When you offered me a drink.. I thought we were going clubbing." She started giggling away.

"I lied to make to come with me. I really don't think another drink is necessary for you."

"This is basically kidnapping."

"Your over 17.. It's not. Wait you are older than 17 right?" I asked slightly worried.

"Luckily for you yes... We didn't get off to the best of starts.." She sighed looking down into her lap.

"Hi I'm emmett Cullen. 23 years of age. Working full time in an office I hate, with people I hate, in a location I hate. I'm a workaholic so to speak. I have 4 brothers and one little sister. I have two dogs, kola and Molly. And my favourite colour is blue." I smiled putting my hand out for her to shake.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm starting again.."

"Oh okay. Hi I'm Rosalie hale. 21 years of age. Full time prostitute slash stripper. I'm incredibly desperate and needy. I have a brother but he lives a million miles away. My dad killed my mum when I was 10 years old... And I've been a runaway child ever since.."

"You didn't say your favourite colour!" I pointed out.

"Favourite colour? Like a grey."

"I'm really sorry..." I said referring to her family.

"You don't have to be sorry.."

"It must have been hard. You know as a kid growing up with no mum."

"It wasn't easy. Without her I sort of lost how to be a girl."

"What about your dad?" I asked truly fascinated.

"Prison. For life. And thank god. He deserves to be locked behind bars until he dies."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The day he killed my mum. Before he did it, he told me he that he loved me. Then he killed her in front of my own eyes. I ran, fast as I could I ran. Police found me a few days later on. I was taken to court.. Used as a witness. My dad was proven guilty so me and my brother were spilt into foster homes."

"I can't imagine what that was like. How did you end up like this then?"

"From the fosters homes I ran. I completely ran away with no intention of going back. Hell is right here in earth. I had to defend for myself so I got recruited at some cheap ass local bar... Been like that ever since."

"You hate it?"

"It pays per night. That's nice. I get so often money every day. Which I wasted upon boos and fags."

"You gotta stop." I tried.

"I have nothing else to do with my life."

"Can I get you guys anything?" A waitress came over. Rosalie ordered a ton of food which she ate with no problems what so ever.

"Sorry you must think I'm a right pig or something..." She said stuffing her face.

"It's understandable, when's the last time you ate? Like I proper meal?"

"I don't remember.."

"That long ago!"

"Welcome to my reality. It fucking sucks."

"You seriously can't keep living this way!"

"I've done it for 10 years and I'll do it for 100 more."

We paid and headed out to the car park.

"Thanks for that... Emmett." She said walking along side me to my truck.

"Are you sure there's nothing more I can do for you?" I asked unlocking a getting in.

"Nah I'm good... I think I've got it from here. Thanks anyway."

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"There's a shelter home down town. I'll try and crash out there maybe."

"What if there's no room?"

"I know this really comfy bench just outside the park."

"I can't let you do that!"

"I'm not your responsibility. I'm fine. Thanks for everything." She turned and strolled off.

"No wait Rosalie!." I fidgeted with my wallet before pulling out a 50 dollar bill.

"Take this and get a roof over your head for the night." I instructed holding out the money.

"I'm not taken your money. Don't be so stupid! You've done enough already so thank you..."

"Please... Do it for yourself."

"I can't just accept this. I'm sorry okay. I'm desperate but I'm not doing this to you.."

"I'm offering. And in fact I will feel really offended if you don't take it."

"I don't know you." She whispered.

"You don't have to. There's a cheap little motel down the road. Take the money and lodge in the night. Please."

"How will I pay you back?"

"It's a present with no returns." She took my money from my hand and thanked me.

"Look after yourself." I said as I drive off back home. A crazy night I most certainly wouldn't forget.

On the drive home part of me felt really attached to her. Something burned within me for her.

She was different... Rosalie hale was real. Maybe I was getting too carried away. I shouldn't be getting myself involved in shit like this with her. I barely even knew her... But still... There was something about her that made me hungry for more


	2. Chapter 2

Lost myself finding you 2

The next morning I rushed out of bed and grabbed my phone off the kitchen side. I phoned all the motels and accommodation of Seattle, until I finally got a hold of a helpful one.

"Hello? Parks motel stay how can I help you?" A woman asked me down the line.

"I'm calling to ask if you had a miss Rosalie hale stay the night."

"Yes we did. Room 308. She actually hasn't left yet. Is everything alright sir?"

"Oh great thanks so much..." I hung up and smiled to myself.

"She got a room!" I announced as my roommate, jasper came in. Jasper was dating my younger sister Alice but I didn't care much. He was a great buddy.

"Wait who got a room?" He asked sitting down.

"The girl I met last night. Rosalie hale."

"The prostitute! Dude you shouldn't be getting involved with stuff like that. You'll get yourself into major shit."

"Oh come on.. I was being a kind gentleman to her when she needed it most." I defended.

"So... What she like anyway?"

"Oh interested now? Blonde.."

"I don't want to know anymore! It's just a cliché."

"No it's not! You haven't even met her you don't know her."

"Neither do you. Listen mate you haven't dated in like over 6 months. Your getting way too desperate."

"Yeah maybe." I lied so he would get off my back.

"Alice is coming over in 20.. I need you gone." Jasper said standing back up and putting the kettle on.

"Why do I have to leave? Take her somewhere else!"

"I'm proposing you dick. And I don't want you here when I do it."

"Proposing? Are you sure? Alice is a bitch.."

"I've dated her for like 4 months now. We're ready."

"Okay best of luck.. I'll leave. But you owe me something."

"Dude whatever." I left and for changed in order to go see Rosalie. I drove up to the motel she was staying in.

I knocked on her door several times before I actually lost patients and kicked it down. She was asleep in her bed only in pants and bra.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" I asked nudging her ass.

"Fuck off." She groaned turning over from me.

"Get up! We're going out."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Ha yes we are, now let's move."

"Emmett what are you even doing here?" She asked sitting up finally.

"I had to make sure you were safe for the night."

"No you didn't."

"Personally I felt like I did okay? I'm not leaving you defenceless so come on..."

"Come on where? I don't understand what you're doing? Or why you're so obsessed with me all of a sudden."

"I'm trying to help you... "

"And that's a great and all but we live in two different worlds emmett."

"That doesn't mean anything... Not to me at least. Now come on before I get a bucket of water."

"You wouldn't." She bluffed.

"If I had to, yes. I would." She got out and changed into what she wore last night. Ripped crop jeans, a band shirt and hoodie. She followed me out to the truck and got in.

"Sweet ride." She smiled doing her seat belt.

"Thanks... You know cars?" I asked starting the engine and heading out.

"I grow up with cars when I was really young."

"You know it took me about half an hour to find you this morning." I grinned over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I phoned up all of Seattle motels to find which one you stayed at."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was worried that you would have spent the money on more drinks and fags instead of a roof."

"Oh..." We pulled up into a shopping mall car park.

"Where have you kidnapped me to now?" She asked getting out after I parked up.

"Shopping mall."

"We're going shopping?"

"I'm not you are."

"Are you crazy? What am I supposed to do? I have no money to buy anything... This is so pointless."

"Take this... 5298. Spend and meet me in about 2 hours at petri's Italian." I handed her one of my cards and started walking away.

"No wait! I'm not doing this.. No not happening. I'm not."

"You are... It's a gift."

"I hate gifts. I'm not accepting. You've done enough."

"I will have done enough when you're back on your feet and not until then. You're too helpless for me to leave. And I care about you... I don't know why but I do. I'm not going to let you ruin your self anymore. Now go because you're running out of shopping time." I finally walked away completely leaving her no choice but to go shopping.

While she did, I planned to put some more hours into the gym. I worked out for as long as possible before my 2 hours was over and I was meeting Rosalie for late lunch.

I arrived at the restaurant and got us a booked in table I waited and waited praying she hadn't of fled.

"Excuse me? I should be meeting someone... Is he here?" I recognised her voice but not her.

"This way.. Please madam."

Her hair was dyed several shades lighter. It was straightened and really long.

Her face and been completely re done with new make-up. She has changed into more feminism clothes and was carrying many many bags.

It was Rosalie.

"Sorry I'm late... I got lost." She smiled sitting down opposite me. I could speak. I was in total shock of her. She was stunning. Huge eye lashes.

Plump lips. Skin so fair and smooth. She had an amazing body figure. Curvy where she needed it.

"My god you look beautiful." I said without even thinking.

"Thank you.." She laughed. "She thanks for all of this." She added.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm glad I can be of such help for you. Waiter, two martinis!" I called.

"Two martinis? What's the occasion?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"Marriage. My little sister is engaged."

"Awww how wonderful! That's great. Oh before I forget here's your card.." She handed me back the card as the waiter delivered our drinks.

"I've never been somewhere so fancy." Rosalie stated sipping her drink.

"Get used to it." I mumbled.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Oh no Nothing. Would you like to taste my dick?"

"You're what?!"

"My drink." I panicked. What was happening to me? My tongue was tied to my throat. Rosalie had memorised over me. I had no control over myself in her company. I was doing everything jasper told me not to. I was falling for her... And falling hard.

"Yeah sure..." She smiled swapping drinks. "Not as good as mine."

"No better." I smirked gaining my confidence back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"I'm not doing this with you.." She laughed.

"Why? Because you will lose?"

"Is that so?"

"Are you ready to order sir?" Another waiter came over to us.

"Yes I'll be having enchiladas please with salad by side.." I said then looked over to Rosalie.

"Lasagne please." She answered.

"Very well." The waiter left.

"So Rosalie Hale. Is that a miss or a mrs?" I asked.

"Obviously a miss. Mr Cullen, attached or solo?"

"Clearly a solo."

"Mr big shot?" She asked.

"No.."

"You're a liar! I bet you're just made of money..."

"Close. But it's different, I work and earn it. I wasn't born into wealth."

"What day is it?"

"Saturday. 2 pm."

"Here are your meals, please do enjoy." We were handed our meals and stuck in. Throughout the meal we couldn't stop laughing or talking. It was like we had this undefined connection between us. I liked that. I felt as if we had a mental connection.

"This was great." Rosalie smiled as I paid.

"I had fun." I took some of her bags as we left and headed back out.

"Everyone's staring." She whispered as we walked through the mall.

"Give them something to stare at." Without even thinking of my actions. I took her hand and tangled her fingers with mine. She didn't say anything only tugged them tighter.

"Do you ever want to get married?" She asked as we continued walking together to the car.

"Someday... Still haven't met the perfect half.."

"What about kids?"

"Oh I would love a family of my own. It sounds really sissy but I dream about stuff like that. Settling down with the one I love."

"It's not sissy... It's really sweet."

"Girls don't like sweet?" My voice sounded like a question.

"Of course they do!" She smiled letting go of my hand as we reached the car. I drove off back to my place.

"Please tell me you do not live here!" She was practically screaming when I parked up outside my apartment.

"Shut up!" She slapped my arm playfully.

"I didn't..."

"This is amazing! Look at it. You love in pure heaven every single day! Can I see inside?"

"Course you can."

We entered my apartment were u dumped her bags on the couch.

"This is incredible!" She gaped looking around. "It's so big and spacious and modern and ah! You even have a huge balcony!" She ran out the doors.

"You can see all of Seattle from up here." She was stunned.

"Fun isn't it?" I grinned walking out and joining her.

"You must work really really hard."

"No shit."

"You deserve this.."

"That's one of the weirdest things someone has ever said to me."

"Sorry.."

"I'm glad you like it here because I'm hoping you'll stay a while..."

"I don't get it?"

"I'm asking you to move in. Come live here with me."

"Emmett I really can't.."

"Sure you can. Just until both your feet are on the ground."

"This is way too much.."

"It's not enough you know that right? Please come stay."

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you."

"No no. I'm not staying... I won't."

"What about if I don't actually give you a choice."

"You are going to hold me prisoner here?"

"If it means you'll stay and let me help you then yes."

"Listen. You're great. And you've done so much you really have. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. No one has ever gone to that extent so I'm really grateful. But please stop before you get yourself in issues or something. I'm okay and don't need protecting anymore. Please try to understand that..." Shutting her up, I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Emmett!" She pulled back in utter surprise.

"... God I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I apologised before she beat me up.

"I.. I uh." She was lost for words as she stared into my eyes. I tried my attempt again. Leaning down this time she closed the gap herself by leaning up and kissing my lips. She slid her hands behind my neck and pulled me in further. Her hands and fingers tangled up in my hair. I lowered my hands onto her hips tugging her tightly into me. She parted her lips open for me to enter my tongue.

"Get a room!" A neigh bough called as we both pulled back.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I sighed resting my head against hers.

"You Emmett Cullen are something special."

I pulled her back into the apartment were we settled together on the couch.

"Part of this feels so wrong." She stated and I took her hands into mine.

"But so right." I added.

"We really shouldn't" she sighed.

"But we will anyway" I smirked.

Suddenly the door smashed open as Alice and Jasper came rushing in.

SHIT…..


	3. Chapter 3

Lost myself 3.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry... I have to go." Rosalie sprung off from the couch and raced through the door.

"No wait!" I called getting up and heading for the door.

"Who was that?" Alice asked coming in and sitting down.

"Some girl." I mumbled wondering where the hell she was running to. Rosalie didn't have anywhere to go anyway.

"Engaged! Officially." Jasper chuckled joining Alice on the couch.

"I'm really happy for you guys, really I am." I smiled getting a jacket on.

"Where are you going? We have loads to talk about Emmett. You can't just walk out on us like this! We only got here a minute ago." Alice ranted on.

"Look I'm sorry... But that some girl actually means a lot to me so I'm going to go look." I ran our quickly onto the street and called for her.

There was no sign of her passing through so I randomly followed the road in desperation.

After a good 20 minutes of running my heart settled finally... She wasn't coming back.

Walking back home Alice and jasper were packing up boxes.

"What are you doing?" I asked them as the piles boxed up.

"That's what we were going to talk to you about before you went hunting down bloodie Cinderella! Jasper is coming and moving in with me." Alice answered turning around to face me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're getting married emmett! This is it now... It's real."

"Jasper's happier here!" I argued.

"Stop being such a child! He's happier with me."

"You're a bitch! Have him, I don't care."

"You don't care about me?" Jasper asked sounding actually offended.

"Shut up... This doesn't concern you." I said and re directed me attention to Alice.

"He doesn't want to live with you! He wants to stay here with me." I stated taking a box and putting it back in his room.

"No he doesn't! He wants to live with his wife not his x-box buddy." She snapped taking the box and putting back on her pile.

"Jasper say it isn't true." I said.

"I'm sorry man... I love her."

"You love me!"

"I do man, but I'm not marrying you."

"We ate Taco Bell! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Dude I'm sorry.. You'll have fun."

"Emmett you don't need a fuck buddy anymore.. You need a woman." Alice voice began serious.

"What if I had a fuck buddy who was a woman?"

"Emmett grow up! Jasper is gone now... You need be a man."

"I am a man and you're still a bitch."

"Jasper grab your stuff.. We're going now." Alice ignored me completely.

"Yes honey." He saluted handling many boxes and walking out.

"You can't boss him like that!" I said to Alice as she collected the remaining boxes.

"Yeah I can.. He's marrying _me_, remember?" She rolled her eyes walking out.

"Bye bitch!" I called closing the door.

"Whatever dick! You're older than me and even you don't have your life under control.. That's sad really sad."

"Ooh boo hoo hoo." I cried against the door after fully slamming it shut behind her.

This is why the invention of little sisters was the dumbest shit in the world. Alice thought she was like fucking 40 or something... Not 20 like she actually is. Bitch.

Looking around the apartment it felt really empty without jaspers crap laying around everywhere.

I settled on the couch watching some gay ass horror movie that wasn't even directed to be scary. Soon after putting in on, I got incredibly bored and dozed off to sleep.

...

Switcher to Rosalie POV

I kept running. My place and belonging was not with him. After a while I gave up running and waited by side a road for a lifter.

Several cars passed and no one bothered stop. Dicks.

I carried on walking by side the road until a car stopped a little ahead of me.

I stopped walking and waited to see what the car was going to do next. It actually reversed in level with me as the window was put down.

"Mam where you headed?" A musky voice asked.

"Where ever you're going." I answered only wanting a lift out of this area.

"I'm stopping by Seattle... Get in and I'll take ya there." I smiled walking over and letting myself in.

"Thanks." I muttered doing my seat belt up.

"A little girl shouldn't be out on the street." He started. I observed who he was. Old, pretty fat, basically bold, a kind gentleman to pick me up.

"I'm no body's little girl.. It's so late for that shit." I sighed looking out the window.

"Then why don't you get back in your damn house? watch your language. You should be washed out with soap."

"Sorry..." I mumbled not wanting him to chuck me out.

"The voice is valued but if you speak like that it becomes worthless." I nodded understandingly.

"Do you have kids?" I asked. He seemed like a family role model kind of guy at heart.

"We don't like to talk about it."

"I bet there not as fucked up as me." I scoffed as he looked over. "Sorry.. Not as messed up as me." I corrected myself.

"I had daughter. But she died in a car accident."

"That suck."

"Yes it does.."

"How long ago?"

"7 years, yet it still feels like yesterday and it always will do."

"I'm sorry... Was she young?"

"15 years old. My only child..." This man was broken. He had lost his way since his daughter had gone.

"Let me guess.. Typical teenage runaway living off men every night for the sake of alcohol and drugs. Abusing your body and hating who you are." He guessed. I nodded slowly holding back the tears.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out.." I answered honestly.

"So you're a stripper?"

"And prostitute sadly..."

"And how old are you?"

"Old enough." The rest of the journey was pretty quiet. We only talked a little making minim conversation with each other.

"Seattle." He said stopping the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I got out and walked off down to nearby street shops. An all well to familiar club appeared on the end. I walked in and was starlight away recognised by many.

"Rosie's in town!" Victoria laughed coming over and hugging me. When I first started up a stripper, Victoria also did too with me. We were of similar age, she was 23 and of course I was 21. The age gap wasn't much and when we both started she was 17 and I was ready to turn 16.

We got on well together, both had pretty fucked up lives. When she was born her mum didn't want her so like me she as forced to grow up and live in a foster home with all the other abounded and broken kids. She saw her chance to runaway- and did.

"Long time no see!" I smiled letting go.

"You went red." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"The guys here demanded it.. Said I needed a fresh new look so I could start doubling my sales."

"It's nice... Really fresh."

"Thanks.. Except for every time I wash the bath looks like a murder took place." She giggled dragging me through the empty club.

"Check it out.. Rosie came." Victoria announced as all the works looked over.

"Lot of new faces." I muttered looking around.

"They had to spark things up after you left."

I left her and went up to where I remembered the offices to be. Knocking several times, the memories came back to me. This place was the only home I had for a lot of my life.

"Rosalie fucking hale! Sweeiet babes come in." The door clicked open as lance jumped into my arms.

"God girl! Where you been? We missed so much..." He sighed pulling me through the office.

"Your still assist here?"

"God yeah! I love it... I've started doing gay nights."

"Really? Wow it's changed."

"Oh yeah. Not going to lie- I flipping love it! I have never received so much dick in my life! It's the perfect job for me really it is. I'm living a gay paradise." He giggled.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

"Sir you won't believe it but the Rosalie hale is here for you!" Lance squealed. The body that matched the voice came out from the separate room.

"Charlie." I slightly smiled.

"Hay kid." He grinned coming over and hugging me.

"You got boobs." He laughed pulling back.

"It's pretty fucked up. I got my dad's boobs, not my mums. I don't know what happened."

"Why you back?"

"I need the money and I'm willing to work for it... Please. Just accept me for a couple days"

"You got a 9pm appointment. You fuck- You walk. New policy here now, customer not happy, I'm not happy and you won't be happy when you lose your job"

"Thank you."

"You're stripping with Victoria... It's a bachelor party so be good. No sex, it's off limits tonight. Oh and Rosalie, stay off the alcohol" He winked.

"Will do Charlie.. Thanks again." I smiled walking out the office.

Tonight things would go back to how they were.. I could do what I did best.

Live the only way I knew how


	4. Chapter 4

Lost myself 4.

"Wow you totally rocked it last night." Victoria giggled putting glasses away as I wiped over the table with a wet cloth.

"I've still got it in me." I winked finally finishing up.

"We should do more like that together, you have to admit we were so hot out there, doing our thang!"

"Hot? Oh come on..."

"I'm serious! We smoked it like. If it wasn't a bachelor party I could have slept with them all!"

"Your nuts!"

"I'm on crack... It's what happens babe!"

"Whatever."

"Here. Have a fag." She handed me out her box and I took one. Lighting up I sat down on the bar, and together we has a quick smoke.

There was something about it that was just so satisfying.

"Rose, there's a gentleman waiting outside for you." Lance came and interrupted us.

"Who? I was expecting anyone."

"He won't say his name, but he claims it's an emergency."

"Shit I'll come out." Dropping my fag into the ash tray, I headed out to see who was waiting.

"I'll give a moment alone." Lance smiled walking off. A tall and broad figure stood with his back to me. I slammed the door shut, signalling I was there. He turned around slowly for me to see a face I didn't want to see... Emmett.

"You found me." I mumbled looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Why'd you run?" He asked getting to the pin point of the conversation.

"I don't belong with you Emmett. I'm not going to be another shit you have to care about. I've already fucked my life up, and I'm not going to do the same to you... You deserve so much more than this."

"I care about you and I don't want you doing this to yourself anymore."

"It's not really your decision anyway... I'm over 18. Emmett the choice is mine."

"Why'd you come back to your worst nightmare?"

"It's not a nightmare emmett.. It's what I do. It's who I am now, you have to accept that."

"You've fucked yourself up so bad Rosalie, I can't let you do it all over again I really can't."

"Look you care for me and shit and that's great. I have never had someone feel like that towards me. I've never had someone say I'll help you. Or I really care about you. Never."

"Then let me be that person."

"I can't."

"Cus your scared! Scared that actually you might get your life in track and then what? You'll have to live like the fucking rest of us! Paying tax, working, shopping, doing bills, living somewhere, providing. Why can't you accept that that's how it has to be? What you're doing is illegal... And quite frankly I should be reporting you to the police. But you know what, I actually feel sorry for you and the way you have to live so I'm not going to do that. In fact I wanted to help you so that someone else wouldn't blow you up to the cops. Sorry for trying to help you and your stupid pathetic life!" He spat with anger.

"Maybe I'm happy like this?" I argued even though I was lying.

"Yeah that's why you cut yourself like some 14 year old girl. That's why tears fall down your face at any given moment. That's why you got no money. That's why you ran away from the only place you would have been safe."

"I'm not safe anywhere."

"You're always safe with me."

"Emmett I wish I was..." At that moment the tears started rolling down my face at a fast race.

"Come here.." He whispered closing the gap between us.

"I hate my life." I sobbed into his shirt as he squeezed me tighter.

"There's something I want to show you..." He said pulling back and dragging me to his car with my arm.

"This is kidnapping." I stated wiping my tears whilst doing my seat belt.

"I know, but this seems to be the only way I can get you to come places with me." He teased.

Driving for what seemed ages he parked up outside a huge prison.

"There's someone inside who has requested you see him." Emmett explained getting out and leading me to the entrance.

"Welcome visiting hours will be over at 1pm." The welcome desk guided us through the jail into a massive room where maybe tables were set out with many criminals

dressed in orange sitting at the tables.

Looking around one face directly punched the life out of me.

"Dad." I whispered clutching Emmett's side as he talked to the open desk people.

"Excuse me, mr hale looks forward to seeing you. If would like to take a direct seat with him at his table."

"I'll wait outside." Emmett mumbled to me walking out.

"Emmett wait.." He turned around to see what I had to say. "Thank you." Was all that could come out.

He nodded and continued walking out. Slowly I strolled over to my long lost dad. Taking a seat I couldn't help but stare.

"My little baby girl." He whispered putting his hands on the table trying to hold mine, but I pulled away before he could touch.

"Rosalie I'm sorry." He said as his eyes watered up.

"I know, you've told me a million times." I muttered looking down.

"Because I want you to know that... What happened, what I put you through, I'm sorry,"

"If you were so sorry why'd you do it? Why'd you ruin everything that was perfect!"

….

Emmett POV.

I waited outside the visiting room for a while as Rosalie met and spoke with her dad.

Every now and then I would glance through the windows making sure she was okay and comfortable to be with him after everything.

"I remember her as a little girl." One of the workers interrupted my thoughts. "She hasn't changed." She added slightly laughing. "Are you the boyfriend?"

"Urm nah..."

"Oh okay. Well it's nice for you to bring her anyway. Mr hale talks about her all the time. He really does miss having Rose around."

"I can imagine."

"He could talk for years about his little Rosalie. When she was in her foster home, Mr Hale would phone up every single god damn day. He would sit for hours on end in therapy whishing he could just hold his little girl like he used to." I nodded. "She must have been so broken. I can't imagine the pain she had to feel, and for so long"

"She still is... That's definitely not changed."

"She's so lucky to have you after everything. Friend or not, it's obvious you care for her and watching her come into today was just breath taking. The last time she visited her father was when she was 12 years old, and she came here and told him that she hated him."

"Hard on him too" I sighed thinking about it.

"Men like him have to be locked away… It's sad but he lost his rights to life the minute he pulled the trigger."

"How could he kill his own wife?"

"We don't like to talk about it here. Mr Hale gets very upset at the topic…"

I nodded knowing this wasn't really my place or time to know Mr Hale and how fucked up his life was, and probably still is. It's hardly a joy every day to wake up in a closed cell, knowing you killed your wife, and completely ruined your kid's lives. Every living memory haunting you, knowing your own daughter hates you and because of you has had no choice but to also fuck up her own life too. It's hardly a life worth living for anymore.

"Finished." Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Everything okay?" I asked standing up off the chair.

"No, but I got other things to look forward too." She smiled holding my hand and walking out the prison with me.

"And that would be?" I asked slightly confused.

"I want to do things right this time. I don't want any more silly little mistakes happening. I want to get my life back on track, and this time for the better."

"No more running?" I joked unlocking the car and getting in.

"Running is not really my thing…" She winked as we did our belts and I started up the engine ready to go.

"Come on then, say it!" I stated.

"Emmett I don't want too…" she wined.

"You got to say it"

"but.."

"Say the words Rosalie! I got to hear it.."

"You were right. And I need help.." she mumbled looking out the window.

"Sorry? Repeat that for me? I didn't quite get that.."

"Don't make me."

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"You were right Emmett.. and I need help… please" she muttered under her breath.

"god my hearing is bad.. I didn't catch on that.."

"I'm sorry! You were right and I was wrong… Emmett I really need help. Please." She finally spoke up and looked at me.

"You should have just said.." I teased driving off back to my apartment.

"I hate you so much." She giggled playfully slapping my arm.

When we got home, Rosalie settled on the couch watching some chick flick, silver linings, actually with Bradley Cooper and Jenifer Lawrence. I however decided to start cooking up a roast dinner for later tonight.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" Rosalie called for the thousandth time.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure." I laughed continuing chopping the potatoes up neatly. It was nice to see her smile and laugh at the film, something I'm guessing Rosalie didn't do much.

Her film later finished and she came into the kitchen joining me. She sat up on the kitchen side, swinging her legs around like a kid again.

"I have to give you this, before I forget.." From her jumper pocket she pulled out a sealed brown envelope, holding it out for me to take.

I took it from her slowly and opened the top peeking through what was in it. A whole ton of green notes were inside.

"Rosalie I really don't want your money…" I said closing the top back down again.

"You already said how I have to start taking responsibility now, and start accepting like every other normal person."

"I didn't mean it like this.. I didn't want you to go around sleeping with men because I wanted the money back for what I've done for you. I was helping you out, not giving you a loan." I tried explaining to her, but she still refused to take her money back.

Putting the money in one of the cupboards I decided to change the subject completely as it was obvious we were both feeling incredibly awkward.

"Was seeing your dad okay today?" I asked going back over to the stove.

"Last time I saw him was when I was like 12.. and I can just remember me telling him how much I hated him."

"Di your brother ever go see him?"

"Hayden went all the time. He loved dad no matter what happened."

"That why you don't see Hayden anymore?"

"Yes… I couldn't love my dad like he did.. after everything, it would just be so wrong. He didn't even attend my mum's funeral because he believed it was against dad."

Rosalie's family was pretty fucked up. I soon began to realise that actually I was al Rosalie had. For better or worse, I would have to step up willingly and take of her one way or another. I already promised myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure I could help her out with her life. Whatever the sacrifice or consequence, I was willing to take a bullet for her… Shit what is wrong with me? I've never been like this with some fucking girl. I am Emmett fucking Cullen, the womanizer of all time and Rosalie hale was sure not to change that about me.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost myself 5… Rosalie PoV.

Dinner was great, I finally got to learn that Emmett was a great cook and very familiar with the kitchen. The evening had been nothing short of perfect for me…

"Rosie, come here." Emmett called as I finished washing up all our stuff from dinner.

Walking out and onto the balcony where he was, light music was being played in the background, as Emmett stood with his arms opened.

"What's all this?" I asked but Emmett didn't answer, instead he closed the gap between us, melting our bodies together in a dancing position.

"I don't dance.." I chuckled looking down, avoiding eye contact with him. He simply didn't listen and began guiding us slowly in time to the music.

_Give me love like her, because lately I've been waking up alone. Paint splatter tear drops on my shirt… I told you, I would let you go._

_And that I'll fight my corner, maybe tonight I'll call you, after my blood turns into alcohol. Mmmm no I just want to hold you…_

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, we'll play hide and seek, to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. Mama mama i. Give me love, mama mama i. oh give me love._

Ed sheeran, give me love played in time to our movements of dance. It was a typical cliché, but still it was really cute.

I looked up into his clear blue eyes for a moment before his head dipped down and his lips were on mine, making me tighten my arms around his neck and raising me onto my toes to meet the kiss, opening my mouth gently as he did the same, letting our tongues meet slowly and carefully.

Emmett playfully pushed pushed me back into the apartment and into his modern designed bedroom. It was clear to me that he wanted the dominance over us tonight, that was if i was going to give it to him..

I wanted _him_. And I wanted to do this for him, as well. He had so far proved himsef to be perfect to me and I didn't want it to ever end. If we were really going to work, then this would be our breaking point together.

So the idea of now _truly_ allowing it to happen – not be forced to do it, not needing to do it, even – was nerve wracking. What if, despite the fact that it was Emmett, it would be painful and degrading? What if I ended up resenting him for it, even though I want it now?

_Did I still want it?_

I want to give him this, I was sure about that. Would that be enough to get me through this, even if it _was _bad? Maybe the fact that I knew him, just seemed weird.

I'm being stupid. It wouldn't be bad. This was Emmett. I knew he would be gentle, and I've done this a million times before. It wasn't like I was losing my virginity.

"You okay?" Emmett asked and I jerked out of my thoughts to see him glancing at me carefully. I nodded. "Are you sure? You look kind of freaked out."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Just... nervous, I guess."

"Nervous?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "This will be the first time that I get to decide to do this." I didn't meet his eyes, but I could feel him looking down at me.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Thank you." I couldn't not look at him when he said that, and when I did, he was smiling softly. I wasn't totally sure it was a good idea anymore... I had only known him for several days.

"For what?" I asked, confused. What would he be thanking me for? I should be thanking him for being so fucking hot.

"For trusting me enough for this," he said. "But just so you know, if you decide you aren't ready for this, you don't have to go through with it. I'd understand. You've done it too much and I'm not going to force anymore times on you. I just really want to do this with you.." He whispered clearly embarassed about hat he was admitting to me.

Oh dear god, he was perfect.

"Rosalie, look, I dont want sex.."

"Oh god... you don't?" I asked feeling awful. He didnt actually want to have a night with me.

"No.. I ur.. I want make love to you rosalie. Not sex, Love."

I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me again. His arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss was short, though, his hands going to the tie of my sweater this time, pulling it loose easily and sliding it off of my shoulders before moving his mouth down to trace along my neck and shoulder, his hot breath teasing me as his hands next moved under my shirt, prompting me to raise my arms so that he could pull it off before releasing the catch on my bra and siding it from my shoulders as well. He lowered himself to his knees, his breath ghosting over my chest, between my breasts and down to my stomach, kissing the skin there softly, raising goosebumps on my skin. I sighed, my hands running through his hair as he bit down lightly on my hip bone before soothing it with his lips and tongue.

His hands moved to the button of my jeans and my heart started thudding.

He lowered the zipper of my jeans and hooked his thumbs into them, pulling them down with my panties. I blushed as he was now face to face with my bare sex, my heart rate increasing for a completely different reason now as his breath ghosted across me before he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the skin. I stepped out of my jeans and suddenly I was completely naked in front of him, and there was something thrilling about being that way when he was still fully dressed.

He stood up once more, his mouth returning to mine as I pulled him to me, kissing him hungrily as I squeezed my thighs together, feeling moisture starting to build up from inside of me. He pulled me impossibly closer, and I marvelled at the feeling of his clothing against my bare skin, the soft cotton of his shirt contrasting with the rough denim of his jeans. And then there was the hardness of his erection, straining against his jeans. I lowered my hands and pulled the hem of his shirt up, separating from him long enough to pull it free of him before pressing against him again, working my hands between us to undo his jeans as I pulled the skin of his neck into my mouth, sucking on it and scraping it lightly with my teeth.

"Fuck," he gasped when I finally managed to get my hands to stop shaking enough to successfully undo his pants and slide them down with his boxers to free his straining erection.

He stepped out of his jeans and then wasted no time in walking me backwards to the bed, guiding me to lie down before hovering over me, settling between my legs as he resumed our kissing for a moment before pulling away, sitting back enough to look at me.

I blushed as his eyes raked over my body, feeling the sudden need to cover myself.

"God, you're so beautiful," he breathed and I hadn't thought it would be possible for me to blush more, but I somehow managed it. How could he love the scars engraved in my body. In an attempt to make him stop staring at me, I leaned up, pulling him down to kiss me as he fell forward, his body covering mine. I felt his cock, hard and smooth, pressed against the inside of my thigh as he groaned into my mouth.

His hand came down between my legs, tracing up one thigh covered in self harm scars, before settling over my centre and my heartbeat increased as the nerves returned, but when his fingers swept through my folds, his touch was gentle, grazing from my core to my clit, pausing to press gently against it as I gasped.

"God, Rosalie," he groaned, sweeping his fingers again through my wetness. I pressed against his hand as a shudder went through me at the feeling of his slightly calloused fingers against my sensitive skin. His middle finger settled over my core and I groaned, wanting more, and feeling him smile against my lips as his finger finally slipped in, but only fractionally, to my disappointment. Something about him made me just feel like I was on fire or something.

"Emmett," I whined, pushing my hips down, frustrated that his other hand was now holding my hips to keep me in place.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently, even as his finger was thrusting shallowly in and out of me.

"Please," I gasped.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked and I groaned.

"Please," I repeated, unable to form any other words. He seemed to take pity on me and finally pushed his finger all the way in, pressing upward against my inner walls. I groaned as his hand moved, thrusting, rubbing, driving me over the edge with need. My nails raked down his back and he hissed sharply. I was worried for a second that it had actually hurt him until I met his eyes and they were burning, full of need and raw lust.

"I need you, baby," he rasped. I nodded and he leaned over, pulling open a drawer of his bedside table and fishing around in it, all the while still thrusting his fingers in me. After a moment he withdrew them as he brought a condom wrapper to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth. There was something in that act that was incredibly erotic and I moaned, spreading my legs further to allow him to settle between them fully as he rolled the condom over his cock before lining himself up with my aching core.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do this if you really don't want to" he said quietly. I nodded again, not willing to back out now. Still, there was a part of my mind screaming at me that he was a _lot_ bigger than his finger. I screwed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain and tightened my grip on his shoulders as he started pushing into me. I shifted my hips experimentally. I felt stretched, and full, but it was only pure and filling. It was actually pretty damned good.

"Rosalie," Emmett groaned, grasping my hips tightly as I shifted them again. "If you want this to happen, you need to hold the fuck still for a second."

The second he said that, it became almost unbearable to hold still. I wanted, _needed_, him to move.

"Emmett," I gasped, trying to keep from moving against him.

"oh shit shit shit" he hissed at my plea before shifting, pulling nearly all the way out and then sliding back in, groaning through his teeth. I gasped. This was so different – this was _really_ good. It was as if I was complete for the first time, without even realizing that I hadn't been before.

He was inside of me, and it was fucking amazing.

He set a slow pace, pushing in a little deeper each time as his mouth captured mine, his tongue moving against mine, mimicking the movements of our hips. Soon, the slow pace wasn't enough. I needed more. I arched my back against him, my chest pressing against his, skin to skin, setting my body on fire as I pushed my hips down to meet his as he thrust in, my legs wrapping around him, using my heels to force him in deeper, harder. He pulled his mouth away from mine, groaning loudly, and it was a heady feeling because _I_ had done that. _I _had made that sound and _I _had caused the look of ecstasy on his face.

"Dammit, Rosalie, you're so fucking tight," he gasped, and I felt my body responding to his words. Hearing him talked like that turned me on more than I ever would have thought possible. "So fucking hot."

"Emmett," I gasped, nearly crying at the frustration caused by his still-too-slow movements. "Faster, please," I begged. "I need more."

He growled at that. Fucking _growled_. It was probably the most erotic sound I had ever heard. He braced himself on his forearms, thrusting harder as he dipped his head down to suck on my collarbone, and my hands clenched at the pressure building inside of me, my nails digging into his shoulders. His teeth sank into my collarbone, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make me arch against him once more as he thrust in again. The new angle caused him to hit a spot deep inside of me that made me cry out, even as his pelvis pushed against my clit.

"Oh god," I cried, arching harder. " oooooohhh Emmett!"

His arms wrapped around me, keeping my back arched as he groaned. Apparently my words affected him just as much. He kept thrusting, hitting that spot each time and the pressure continued to build, increasing again when his head dipped down once more, this time taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. It shot a jolt directly to my nether regions, and fuck, if I didn't find a way to relieve this pressure soon I was going to go crazy.

"Emmett," I groaned, grinding myself down against him again. "God, I need to..."

I didn't get a chance to find the words for what I needed, because one of his hands came down and snaked between up, slipping through my folds and finding my clit, rubbing it, rendering me speechless as I cried out, my body tensing from the still-building pressure. He let out a long moan as I felt my body tightening around him. Almost... he sure did no what he was doing with me.

"Fuck, baby," he panted. "I need all of you right now.." And that was it. The pressure seemed to grow and then compress before exploding. I squeezed my eyes shut, my nails raking once more down his back. His mouth found mine once more and swallowed my cries, groaning into my mouth as he pushed inside me one last time before stilling. "Fuck, baby. So good," he gasped.

We both rode it out as I trembled around him, my strength leaving me momentarily as I fell back to the bed. He fell shortly after, collapsing beside me, careful not to crush me under his weight. Too soon he was moving away, pulling out of me and going to his bathroom. I was still trying to catch my breath. I felt strangely empty without him, but incredibly satisfied. My thighs were still shaking as the shocks of pleasure ebbed away.

God, that had been amazing. I had no idea it could be like that. I smiled as Emmett emerged from the bathroom, climbing back into bed beside me and pulling me against him again. I rested my head on his chest, my eyelids feeling heavy as I came down from my high. I felt him pull the blankets over us and kiss the top of my head before I slipped my eyes shut ready to sleep, as I heard the click of his lighter and smelled the cigarette smoke.

Home was where he was…


	6. Chapter 6

Lost myself 6. Rosalie POV.

In the morning I felt two huge arms wrap around me from behind. Emmett stirred a little then placed his head in the crook of my neck. I sighed happily content with him, for I could totally get use to this feeling every morning. Feeling his warm chest against my back was such a sensation.

Something about him just made my blood run cold and my mind go blank. I began weak at the knees and completely lost myself with him.

The alarm soon went off; slowly I opened my eyes to see the time of the clock on his stand.

_6:30. Damn you Monday morning._

Emmett huffed loudly but still didn't move his position.

"Last night..." He mumbled against my bare skin.

"Was so great." I finished for him and he chuckled at my response.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Wait you didn't?" I asked turning to him in a panic.

"No baby, I did, but last night wasn't about me... I wanted it to be about you."

He explained and all I could do was aw at him. God wasn't he just such a sweet guy. He took one of my hands, and lightly kissed over my scars.

"I've got work today, will you be okay?" He asked finally getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

I didn't answer as my eyes examined his extremely large figure. Everything about him was so huge. I blushed a little when my eyes drifted down.

"Please, like you haven't seen it before." He scoffed closing the bathroom door.

The bed felt empty without Emmett in it... Not just Emmett, but _my Emmett_.

I felt something furry, tickle my toes under the covers. Then a big bump in the bed covers appeared and started moving closer to me.

Out of nowhere, the cutest little beagle puppy jumped out at me.

"Meet Molly." Emmett laughed coming over and picking her up. And yet he still didn't have any boxers on!

"Aw she's so tiny." I awed as Molly licked Emmett's cheek.

"Kola boy!" Emmett called looking around. Extremely loud stomping occurred as a huge dogue de Bordeaux came charging in to Emmett's side.

"Fuck he's huge!" I gasped.

"He's still a puppy." He put Molly on the ground and started getting himself ready for work.

"So they get walked, this morning, lunch, and then in the evening but I will take them instead." Emmett explained doing his tie.

"I have to take them out?" I asked in shock. I didn't think that was part of the plan.

"Yeah... Jasper takes them, but he's not here anymore so you're the substitute."

"I thought I was here because you wanted me to.." I said.

"And I do, but I thought you said you wanted this to work.."

"Well I do.."

"Then take the dogs." He smiled coming over and leaning down to my lips.

"Don't be long.." I sighed as he pulled back away from my mouth.

"I'll try.. Don't run away!" He moved his lips to suckle on my jaw line.

"I won't." I breathed as he pulled back and left me. Getting out of bed I went to the bathroom to clean up a little.

Looking at myself in the mirror, Emmett had added some hickeys onto my neck. They did actually look pretty hot knowing they were from him. WOW, last night…

…..

Emmett POV

Whilst driving to work, all I could think about was Rosalie. Just everything really, how amazing last night was, how beautiful she was, and literally how much I was falling for her.

Pulling up outside the office I checked my phone for any emergency phone calls from Rosalie back at home, but there was in fact nothing. Huffing loudly I got out the car and headed into the dreaded office of a dreaded Monday morning with dreaded people. After an amazing night with Rosalie, I really didn't want to be here after all.

Walking in, I headed straight up to my office and settled down at my desk flipping open my laptop.

"Emmett!" one of my work colleagues, Mr Newton, came rushing in.

"Woah dude! What?"

"Have you got a packet on you?"

"Packet of fags in my car.."

"Nah man, condoms!"

"Why do you need a fucking condom?"

"Because there is a really hot newbie, and I need a quickie." He explained wiggling his eye brows.

Fiddling around in one of my draws, I found a packet and handed it to him. No matter how much of an ass he was, he had done shit like this for me before so I sort of owed it to him a little.

"Thanks man, you're great."

"Okay, now get and stop keeping her waiting." I winked as he shut the door and left me. Fuck I could do with a quickie…

Waking me up from my day dream the phone started ringing so I picked up quickly.

"Hello, you've been put through to Emmett Cullen, how can I help you?" I answered formally.

"Oh thank god this number works." Rosalie sighed on the other line.

"Hay baby." I said in my husky voice. "You're not going to believe this but I was just thinking about you."

"There's this noise in the house.. and it won't stop going bbbrrrrr at me."

"Rosie baby, that's the radiator turning itself on." I tried not to laugh down at her.

"Are you sure? It's been making that noise for a really long time… It can't still be turning on after an hour."

"Yeah that's fine, it just means the house is colder than usual."

"Phew okay. God I was so worried that I had broken something or the dogs had done something."

"False alarm I guess."

"Oh and your sister left a message on the answer phone about some engagement party she wants you to go to…"

"Shit okay, God I've been gone for just over an hour and I feel like I've missed the daily news."

"ha no. Not yet at least…."

"Are you being safe?"

"Bye!" And with that she just hung up on me. Like what the fuck?

I continued my work for a couple more hours until I decided to call it quits and go home to and check on Rosalie. I most certainly didn't like how that phone call ended.

Getting home I really didn't like the scene I opened the door to. Rosalie sat on the bar with a drink in her hand laughing at one of my brothers, Tanner, dancing on the couch to Taylor swifts 'We are never ever getting back together.'

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked storming in and turning the music off.

"Emmett boy, you didn't tell me this hot blonde was crashing out here." Tanner jumped down and took Rosalie's drink taking a big swig from it.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I asked getting to the point.

"I came round because I wanted to ask for your help but then this beauty blonde answered instead." He slurred.

"What the fuck are you drinking?" I took the glass and sniffed it.

"Everything." Rosalie giggled as I helped her down off the bar.

"What did you want help with?" I turned my attention back to Tanner.

"Girly things, but this sexy ass over here already helped."

"Okay she has a name, it's Rosalie. And you came here looking for advice and you got it so you can go." I directed him to the door.

"Rosalie? Wait, have my number.."

"She's not taking your number. There's a reason why she is staying here with me not with you."

"What? She digs me, don't you baby?" he smirked to Rosalie.

"I really dig your dancing" she giggled pouring herself another drink.

"See, she like me! And she can have me"

"Dude I'm fucking her so.. tough."

"Wait what? Nah you didn't because a fucking hot bitch like that wouldn't get in bed with you."

"Baby come here.." I called rosalie and she came over. She was very drunk and so was he so I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Baby, did you sleep with me?" I asked her as she came up to my side.

"Oh yeah, and it was so great!" she sighed as I leant down kissing her lips lightly. She pulled me down to deepen it.

"are you going to sleep with me tonight?" I groaned into her mouth.

"I'll sleep with you right now.." she pulled at my tie an undid my shirt buttons.

"and there you have, Emmett wins Rosalie." I smirked pushing Tanner out the door and shutting it on him.

"Emmett I missed you so much today." Rosalie sighed sitting on the couch.

"Let me make it up to you baby…"

"Please do.." She stood up.

"In the shower." I smiled widely.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost myself 6 Emmett POV

Rosalie had stayed with me for a total of a full 7 days… Yes, a week. A fucking week. Things had changed in that week, I still hadn't really opened up to her about who I was really was, however she could talk for hours on end without a stutter about herself.

In that particular time, we decided to stick to the whole "Friends with benefits" thing, where we would so stuff but if the other dated then it would be over. While spending time with me, she hooked herself up a job working down town at a local tattoo studio. She had a few tats herself and had added a couple to her collection. I was pretty cool with her staying around still, she never got in my way, and always made a contribution towards the way somehow, either paying or doing the house work I would never do like cleaning, washing and all that sort of crap.

It was nice to have her company for the time, I never really had a woman stay for as long her, and so that was a different experience for me personally.

Tonight I was planned to attend some little work together fancy dining announcement thing, which I didn't really want to go to but I didn't have much of a choice. Rosalie was planned to be my date for the night, which didn't seem to awkward, but that could all change in a couple hours…

"Does this look okay?" Rosalie came out of the bathroom after doing all her make-up, hair and getting dressed into a short black dress down to the ankle with big nude platform heels. And I will tell you now; those legs could go for miles.

"You look really beautiful, the question is do I look good enough to go with you?"

"What is it again tonight?"

"Some stupid work do." I lied grabbing my keys off the side.

"Well then I'm ready to go…" we headed out through to the car and went off to the party thing, whatever you want to call it.

When arriving everything I hoped wouldn't be there was. Press was outside with massive cameras and note pads for reporting. "Shit" I muttered parking up. There were hundreds of fans standing outside holding up posters and screaming widely. A long red carpet led up to the building and dreaded walking up there.

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie sounded pretty pissed and I would be to if I was her. I may have lied slightly about the whole little work do thing. Getting out I dominantly grabbed a hold of her hand and clutched her close to my side.

"I'm really sorry…" I whispered walking up to the carpet.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am, and I am really sorry you had to find out this way." I apologised as we walked up listening to screaming fans.

"Cullen!" Interviewers shouted slowly I walked over still with Rosalie by my side. I put on my chessy grin awaiting the questions.

"What a night it's going to be." The dude smiled shoving a micro phone into my face.

"Yeah, the turn out tonight is just incredible. I definitely did not expect this many people to come and be a part of something like this."

"Hoping for an award tonight?"

"We'll see how drunk I get first… An award would of course be nice but you never know the pull out, that's why it's just so thrilling to be here."

"And who is this beautiful bird on the end of your arm." He asked smirking widely knowing he was about to locate major gossip.

"This is Rosalie, my date for the night." I answered carefully.

"And how long has this been going on for?"

"eh, it's a well-kept secret." I said pulling us away and into the building avoiding any more interviews.

"Okay now you have to tell me, who you are, what the hell is this, and what am I doing?" Rosalie snapped taking a drink from a waiter walking by.

"Your my date.."

"Yeah I got that part."

"I'm Emmett Cullen, captain of the football team rookers, i play the position of the quarterback."

"Whhhh… www….why…" She couldn't find her words. She was struck with nothing but shock.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Athlete of year award."

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get spooked out or anything."

"No, why didn't you tell me the truth? About who you were!"

"I didn't want things to be awkward between us. I didn't want you to think that I was better than you."

"Well it's fucking awkward now!" she snapped taking a massive gulp of her drink. "I opened up to you and you judged me!"

"I wanted to help you… Rosalie, and I knew that if you knew who I was you wouldn't let me."

"We are two different people; I don't belong in a world with you Emmett… I really don't. I can't be your everything."

"You are already. Don't you get that? Does it matter who I am? Like really…"

"I love you! But you could never love me for being this, compared to me!" I smiled widely at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious Emmett…"

"I'm smiling because the most gorgeous woman in the entire world just admitted that she fucking loves me, and it's amazing because I love her too."

"You love me?" snuffled.

"Are you kidding me? I've fallen like romeo to his Juliet. But you can be my Rosalie instead."

"I would love that." She giggled kissing my cheek.

"You missed." I said kissing her back full onto the lips.

"We're in public!"

"Public or private I love you and I don't think I ever won't. I want the world to know that you are my girl and I wouldn't want it any other way."

We got seated and listened up for the awards.

"And to the final award of the night… the big one you have all been waiting for. Athlete of the year 2013 is going to….." The pause was too long to bare.

"Oh surprise surprise.. the big field star EMMETT CULLEN!" Getting up I bent down to kiss Rosalie on the lips.

"congrats! I'm so proud of you." She smiled up.

"Thanks baby." Walking up I collected my award and did my little speech to them all. Going back down the night was soon over and so me and Rosalie did some more interviews outside and headed back home together as one for the first time.

"My mum will call soon… She probably just watched it."

"Will she accept?" Rosalie asked taking her dress off.

"Yeah, she'll be cool with it… I don't know if Tanner will. My brother does have the hots for you." I grinned also stripping off. The buzzed of so I answered, of course it was my dear little mum on the other end.

"Hay mummy." I teased.

"Well done for tonight honey! Athlete of the year… Oh my little baby boy." She sighed.

"Thanks, worked my ass off to get it."

"I know you did sweetie, that's why you deserved it so much, I can't believe you."

"awww thanks."

"Can you believe how crazy this year is turning out to be for me! My only daughter is getting married, one of my sons just won athlete of the year, your dad's birthday is Friday, what have you got him?"

I didn't answer… how could I forget dads birthday? I guess things had just been too crazy with Rosalie, and family wasn't really on my mind over the last 10 days or so.

"Emmett you did not forget!"

"No I didn't forget… I just don't want you to ruin the surprise."

"Ohhhh okay! Something special then?"

"Better than the blow job you plan to give him."

"Emmett Cullen! Go wash your mouth out young man."

I didn't comment, only laughed knowing I was right anyway. Rosalie left the room as I carried on talking to mum.

"Before I forget… are you seeing someone?"

"Urm…."

"Just tonight you had a beautiful blonde holding our hand and I didn't know if that meant something or she is just a little date thing."

"oh Rosalie. Yeah we're seeing each other I guess.."

"oh dating?"

"If that's what you call it mum." I chuckled at her old fashion language.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah." I didn't bother lying. I could trust my mum with anything… she wouldn't judge, only have an opinion which usually was against mine.

"oh that's nice, I hope she's a keep. Look dear I'm going to have to go for now… oh and the details for next week are made by Alice your beloved sister so you will have to call her." We hung up as Rosalie came back in with two drinks in her hands.

"Cheers." She smiled handing me mine.

"Thanks… sorry about it all, we didn't get off to the best start together and that's my fault so let me make it up to you somehow."

"You've already done enough, I promise. I didn't mean to be so snappy I was just angry about how I didn't know… but it doesn't matter now. But I have to ask… if you play football then why did you go to work if the office a couple times."

We got into bed and cuddled up together under the covers. Romantically I spooned her up from behind. We linked hands and twined our fingers.

"That's because it's not all physical to play football especially as captain. I have to do theory work too, so I do that in an office." I explained placing my head in the crook of her neck.

"I could get used to this." I sighed kissing gently.

"hhhhmm?" I kissed again this time with an added nibble.

"Dad's birthday is Friday… Tomorrow will you go shopping and pick him up something baby?"

"Sure I will."

We snuggled closer and eventually fell asleep together and it felt completely normal. Pretty much like second nature and loved every single moment of it…


	8. Chapter 8

Lost myself 8 Rosalie POV

I got up early due to Emmett's snoring waking me up. I got out of bed and went to the toilet. Period. Fuck my life right now.

Sorting myself out, I left the bathroom and came back into an empty bedroom. Emmett had got himself up.

Going to the door a magazine had been posted through to us. Picking it up and examining it closely the front cover was me and emmett kissing down the red carpet with the headline- _"Cullen gets cosy with new blonde."_

"Did you make it to front?" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"Yep... 2 page feature." I sighed walking into him.

"That's got to be a record."

"Don't say it like that... It makes me sound like a slut."

He picked me up and placed me on the kitchen side, taking my face into his hands.

"I won't let you ever be that again." He promised kissing me on the lips.

"I'm shopping today, what does your dad like?" I smiled to him pulling at the waist band of his boxers.

"He likes, books, pens, classical films, wallets, other old crap." He placed his hands onto my thighs and rubbed slowly up and down.

"You have work...?"

"Till 5 tonight, I'm doing theory. But I'm not going in till a little later. Especially after I make my girl breakfast." He winked as the phone went off.

"After I take a phone call then make my girl breakfast." He corrected himself answering it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Seriously tonight? I was just planning on coming home..." I jumped down and got myself orange juice from the fridge while he continued on the phone.

"Yeah but it's too much to have it around mine.

Well yeah because I got the dogs and Rosalie's here so it's too much hassle.

No it's cool, I can meet there. Okay yeah thanks. Bye." He hung up and huffed putting the phone down on the side.

"Tonight I have to meet up with some of the guys from team... So I won't be home until about 10 I'm guessing." Emmett explained getting some pans out a draw and making us pancakes.

"Where are you meeting?"

"They said here, but it will just be too crowded and I don't really want 20 odd drunk men pissing around my apartment with the my girlfriend."

"I can go leave, stay out the way for the night."

"No.. You're good... Honestly I'd rather know your safe here."

"But I'm in the way."

"You're never in the way Rosalie." He reassured although his voice didn't match his words. He sounded off, like he was forced to lie to me.

"If you're sure." We ate and then I took the dogs out for their morning walk meanwhile Emmett got changed for work and headed out like any other regular day for us.

Coming back home I changed, and took a card from Emmett to pay for his dad's birthday present. With some spare loose change I caught a bus I to town and shopped for a little while.

I ended up bumping into Victoria by surprise so we both settled to have lunch together which I really enjoyed.

"So you and Cullen." She smirked to me. I simply just shrugged a little not really knowing what to say.

"I don't like it." She said being serious. I scrunched my eyebrows wanting to hear what she was talking about, even though it wasn't much of her concern anyway.

"Your both just so different and just seeing you is so awkward. You don't look in love; you look like you're an old pain he has to deal with."

"I do my part for him and he's the one who wanted me to stay"

"Giving him head isn't going to change the fact that you think you're in love with him and you're not. You're in love with his money.. And how famous he is... You don't know him enough to say you love him."

"I've stayed with him for the last week or so... I know what he's like."

"Okay. If that's what you think then go with it. But he doesn't look at you that way Rosalie. You're just another slut to be with for a while then he'll chuck you out because they always do. It's sort of clear that he is keeping you to do shit for him."

"Emmett's different, he would never.."

"He's a man Rosalie. And a quarter back so he needs different woman all the time. Having just you won't please him for very long."

"What is that supposed to mean? Oh right that I'm not good enough now… just because I'm not some common model he would date? Sorry I haven't pleased you."

"I'm going to have to cut this short because I have a booked night so I need to be going off and getting ready for that... See you around rose." She said getting up and leaving me sat down in the cafe. I grabbed my bags and headed home. I actually couldn't believe how she acted to me... She's never been like that with me. We used to be mates and then all of a sudden she's just all judgmental and rude with what I'm doing with my life.

Probably just jealous I'm with emmett and she can't be. Pathetic really.

When I got home I wrapped up Emmett's dad's present ready for Friday. I cleaned up a little around the house and ended up drowning myself in TV for the evening.

The phone went off at some point but I didn't bother to pick up as I didn't know the number…

"Urn god I hope this is emmett here… hi its Katie from the other night. I just well I found this number actually in my purse and hoped it was for me. I had loads of fun and was hoping we could do it again sometime, so please call me." The voice mail left. Being interested I played back his other voice mails out loud.

"Hello again emmy, it's Rachel from last week. I left you my number but you never called so I had to hunt you down, naughty boy. Well I did what I said I would do, I broke up with my boyfriend so now we can properly be together now. So call back because I miss you loads and can't wait to see you and have fun."

"Hiya, urm wow first of all emmett… last night was just so great. You really know what you're doing in bed. So I really need to see you so we can do it all over again. Oh by the way it's Jessica. Call me soon."

Fuck emmett. He was nothing like I thought him to be… why was I even surprised? He was supposed to be like that. That's all part of the name quarter back I guess. The worst part was that I told him I loved him, and I actually thought he loved me back. God why was I so stupid?

Molly slept on my lap and kola rested his head on my feet. I felt incredibly bored and lonely but there wasn't much I could really do anyway. Every now and then I would off to sleep but wake up quickly to see the time. It was soon nearly midnight so I went to sleep without him which sucked for me really.

Through till morning I woke up suddenly to the sound of loud banging coming from out the bedroom. It can't have been the dogs because they were in the room with me...

Emmett.

Going out I went to go see him stumbling around with a bottle in his hand and a fag in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped to him as he turned around to see me.

"Aaa est mine beetiful rozie..." He slurred. How much has he drunk? I bet I wasn't the first lady of the night for him to say that to.

"You need to go to bed." I stated walking over to him.

"I no need sleepy." I pulled him back to bed where he collapsed himself onto the bed. I tried to move him over so I could go back to sleep but he was way too heavy for me, so I was forced to go sleep on the couch for the night.

...

Emmett PoV

I fluttered my eyes open to the bright light of the window. Fuck what happened?

I don't remember much... Minor details actually. Met the guys at the club, started drinking, met some nice red head, and then the rest of the night is a blank to me. I soon realised I was still in my work suit so I stripped down to my boxers and put the suit for wash, but also Rosalie wasn't here.

Staggering out the room, I was relieved to see her putting her coat on ready to take the dogs out.

"Rosalie?"

"You're up already? Emmett its 7, go back to bed. You didn't come home until 3." She slammed the front door and left me there to take care of myself. I poured myself cereal and splashed a ton of vodka in it to replace milk. Over an hour later Rosalie finally returned home.

"What's today?" I asked.

"It's your dad's birthday thing. I got all the details off Alice early this morning." She explained. "We're going round hers at five."

"Okay cool."

"yep." It was pretty awkward then… It felt as if she knew something that I didn't. Just the way she looked at me was different to normal.

"Is there something up?" I asked her being open about it.

"Nope, oh wait some girl called yesterday actually…"

"Did she say anything?" I panicked straight away.

"No. Just requested that you call her back soon." Something felt like she was lying but I didn't want to go into details about it.

"Okay yeah, I'll call later or something." I lied; I had no intention of calling back-ever.

"Actually I want to talk to you about something… well about us." I started getting nervous about the topic.

"I'm all ears."

"Well I'm not good with woman…"

"That surprises me." She muttered under her breath.

"So this whole dating thing."

"sucks." She finished.

"No, I love it; I just wish we would show the love more often you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean… It's hard for me. I have never really had someone in my life to love."

"And I get that, and that just proves that it's okay to take things slow, just don't bail on me." She nodded but didn't answer to anything. Suddenly she became quiet and pretty glumped with herself before finally speaking up.

"I'm going to get ready for the party."


	9. Chapter 9

Hay guys so listen.. Thanks so much for the support with this story but now I've really got into it and don't know where I'm going with the ending or that.. A complete writer block. So sorry sorry sorry Please PM me or leave a review as to what YOU want to happen next.. Thanks :) xx


End file.
